Valkyrie's Flight: The Lost Sagas: Code Geass
by Ron the True Fan
Summary: After 25 years, The Lost Sagas comes to a close! Join the Black Knights and Ron through the Black Rebellion! THAB/CG AU
1. Part 1

Valkyrie's Flight: The Lost Sagas: Code Geass

The Year is Cosmic Era 108. Ron has ended up in another universe, where Mobile Suit-like machines have taken over Japan. Now he gets the story of why from a man by the name of Naoto Kozuki, a resistance leader.

Unknown universe: unknown location

"The Holy Britannian Empire invaded about 4 years ago. Took a few months, but they won."

"Britannia? I was being interrogated by a guy named Clovis la Britannia."

"You were being interrogated by Clovis and you escaped? Is he still alive?"

"He wasn't worth killing."

"Damn it! You had access!"

"And I needed the whole story from someone outside that place. Next time, I will kill him."

"Ok, thanks. Now, Britannia sent over a prince as a sign they wouldn't attack, but they did anyway, and set up the Number system. They call us Japanese Elevens now."

"Explains why he called me that. Not very insulting if you ask me."

"Because you haven't suffered through it!"

"My ancestors were genetically engineered. I suffered something similar, but I learned that those who insult people who are different are idiots. That's why I kill people: to teach them that stupid is as stupid dies."

Naoto started to like this guy.

"I've got a ship over Mars. It's a long story, but I can destroy a Britannian military outpost from space."

Naoto chuckled.

"You're a space man? That's rich."

Ron snapped his fingers and a Yamato Cannon shot destroyed the Britannian military base north of Tokyo.

Ron chuckled.

"Explain that away."

"You are awesome."

"People say that to see a lot. You've told me your story. My turn. I'm trying to get home, but I betrayed my people on more then one occasion. I discovered that the first time was my schizophrenia, but the other two times were my wife's doing. Nanites in my head made me betray my people. But I want to raise my daughter. I've been away most of her life."

Naoto nodded.

"Prove yourself. Help me free Japan, and I can put in a good word for you."

Ron started crying.

"I've killed 49 billion people. All of them were either human, Protoss or just...innocent. And I killed them with nuclear weapons!"

"I don't even know what a nuclear weapon is. But you weren't yourself."

Ron looked at Naoto.

"What's the year?"

"Ascension Throne Britannia 2015."

"Anno Domini, you fraking..."

"Anno Domini 1960."

"Nukes were created in the 1940s. Unless...What happened to the Americans?"

"Americans? You mean the Twos?"

"Don't use numbers. I'd be reminded of a Cylon."

Naoto nodded.

"Well, they rebelled. But their commander, George something-" "Washington." "He was killed at a river crossing. Sniped." "What else? I need to trace the changes in the timeline!"

"Napoleon took over Britain after winning the Battle of Trafalgar." "Napoleon lost Trafalgar, but I think it goes earlier." "Well, Elizabeth III-"

"What? The British Monarchy ended 50 years after Elizabeth II in 2090, just before the Cosmic Era calender was introduced, and Elizabeth I never married!"

"Oh, she married."

"Well, the Virgin Queen wasn't a virgin for long. So everything went downhill from there. I'm a scientist and engineer. I can make sure you've got better weapons then just RPGs and assault rifles."

Naoto chuckled.

"I'll introduce you to the rest of my people. You'll have to think of a name."

"Mine will do. I'm bulletproof thanks to my flight suit and skeleton. I can and do survive RPG fire."

Resistance base in the Shijuku ghetto

Kallen looked at the Sutherland and the parts for it. Before now, they only had a Glasgow, but now they had a Sutherland!

Then Naoto walked over with a black haired woman in a flight suit.

"Kallen, I'd stay away from that. Colonel Pinkerton isn't the type to play nice when his things are toyed with."

"Who's Colonel Pinkerton?"

The woman smirked.

"I am. Colonel Ronald Pinkerton, Colonial Corps of Engineers, 12 Colonies of Kobol Defense Fleet."

"Colonial Fleet? Kobol?"

"It's a long story, but it's all true. The good Colonel here is an alien, and he's here to help us."

"Technically, we're the same species, but we evolved on different planets: you, Earth, me, Kobol."

Kallen was confused.

"What?"

"Relax. Kallen, shouldn't you be at school?"

"I can't put up with those Britannian idiots."

Ron put his hand to his chin in thought.

"I've got an idea. It's crazy, but it'll work."

Kallen didn't like it.

"What?"

"It's the perfect cover!"

Naoto seemed to get it.

"That's a great idea! But would it work?"

"My plans normally work."

"WHAT?"

Ron looked like the Norse god of trickery and fire, Loki.

"I'll be a teacher at your school!"

Kallen was agape.

"You're insane! You look like someone from Japan! You need to be Britannian to go to that school, and I use it as a cover!"

"Don't worry. I'm an excellent hacker and frankly, I've got great memory. Everyone will hate me."

Kallen didn't think it was a good idea in the first place, but that wouldn't stop the Colonel.

Ashford Academy: 1030 hours local time

Lelouch vi Britannia, alias Lamperouge, walked into his class, expecting nothing more then more Britannian bullshit.

Shirley watched as he sat down.

"What's up, Lulu?" Before he could answer, the door opened.

Lelouch watched as a woman in a navy blue uniform with red linings walked in.

Her black hair contrasted her evil-VERY evil-red eyes.

"Oi, who are you?"

"Your newest physics teacher, Ronald Pinkerton. Question the name, I kill you. Painfully."

"_How_ painfully?"

She smirked. "Good question. And you are?"

"Lelouch Lamperouge, ma'am."

"One, It's 'sir'. It's a long story. Two, what does radiation do to the body?"

He got the point.

One idiot didn't.

"Seriously, you're too hot to be a guy!"

Ron pulled out a revolver: a S&W M500.

He fired, killing him instantly.

"Any more stupidity? No? Good! Unlike your other teachers, I will ride your asses into the ground. You will learn how to make a nuclear reactor from glue and bailing wire...and make it work. Lamperouge! You're my first victim."

"What?"

The look in Ron's eyes was mysterious and evil.

Lelouch also saw hatred...for Britannia.

Ashford Academy: 1230 hours local time

Milly watched as the new-and evil, as many students realized-teacher, Colonel Ronald Pinkerton, walk into the clubhouse carrying a large, and very, very heavy rifle in one hand.

Too heavy for a woman to carry on two hands, let alone one.

She decided to surprise her by groping her.

Ron, meanwhile, had set up his M87 .50 caliber sniper rifle and was getting ready to systematically kill off a number of Britannian teachers to instill fear in the students and get his pay up.

After all, he had to rebuild the power-base he had before by getting the money to get the raw materials quickly.

Then he felt something touch his accursed breasts.

It forced him to turn around and belt the one who groped him in the face.

Quite far, I might add.

Milly got up, bloody from going through a window and falling through a rose bush.

"What the frak was that for!"

Milly smirked.

"It was funny."

Ron pulled out his new G36K. (The normal type, as there's just something about bullets rushing by your head that instills fear into you...)

"No, that wasn't."

He cocked it.

"This is!"

Ron fired the 5.56mm caliber weapon, forcing Milly to dance away from the bullets.

And as Ron had a Beta-C magazine with 200 rounds, Milly was going to learn her first lesson: never.

Fuck.

With.

Ronald Pinkerton.

Then two kunai hit the E-carbon rifle.

A Japanese woman in a French maid's uniform had a number of kunai in both hands, and she was ready to strike.

Ron pulled out his vibroblade and the plasma sword lit up like a beam saber.

"You don't want to do this, young woman. I've got a skeleton that won't break from knives and I'm armored. You aren't."

"Sayuko, don't! He'll kill you!"

"Mistress Nunnally is sleeping. Leave now."

Ron put a silencer on the G36K's barrel.

"Better?"

Sayuko jumped down and threw the knives at Ron, but his predictions were right as they just bounced off his head and uniform.

Ron fired the G36K at Sayuko, but the nubile woman dodged the bullets.

Ron opted for the deadlier option: the GN G36K.

Sayuko identified this weapon as being deadlier, like a laser, which it effectively was.

"If you're trying to kill me, take it outside! The young lady upstairs is sleeping!"

"You started attacking me. And I was teaching the stupid bitch who thinks she's queen of the school not to screw with me! Try that again, and believe me, you will die a slow, painful and agonizing death!"

Milly backed away, but a pair of GN 5.56mm rounds went into her legs.

"That's for groping me! Now, I'm getting to my target practice, now! Don't worry, the rifle has a silencer."

Ashford Academy: 1240 hours

Kallen was making her way to class when someone's head exploded.

It was the math teacher.

Then another head exploded, the chemistry teacher this time.

She hated them both as they were idiots, but she just wanted them to leave, not die!

More heads exploded as Kallen went into shock. Seriously, seeing anyone's head explode near you is traumatizing.

A black haired student, Lelouch Lamperouge, ran over and got her out of there, as (secretly, of course) he knew what was happening: someone was trying to kill both him and Kallen.

It happened to his mother, but he wouldn't have it happen to an innocent!

Of course, Ron was only killing the teachers, not them.

Two days later: SCVA-01 _Luna Santa Maria_

Ron had decided that getting the resources he needed through normal means was pointless, so he decided on a different tactic: smash and grab.

The Morgan was armed and ready, but he needed support.

Naoto and his rag-tag group would do the trick. He decided to go down in a Raptor and pick them up.

All he needed were a few Centurions and he could get started again.

He boarded the Raptor and started up the engines.

"Prep the Braves and GN Vipers for combat. We've got pilots."

Shinjuku resistance base: 0500 hours local time

Naoto woke up to the sight of a small craft landing nearby, and Ron stepping out.

He sat up, and Tamaki ran out, assault rifle in hand.

"Whoa! Guess you weren't lying about being a space man."

"How would you like to attack Pendragon?"

Seven words. That's all they were, and everyone was gaping.

"Pendragon? You're insane!"

"Not so. I've got a ship in orbit, full of flak-proof fighters. And you were the best option."

"I thought you didn't have anything."

"They were on board at the time. And I'd love for you to strike fear into the hearts of the Britannian people once and for all!"

SCVA-01 _Luna Santa Maria_: over Pendragon, capital of the Holy Britannian Empire

Tamaki looked at his Mk II GN Viper.

He was a drafted fighter pilot during the war and a damned good one.

Knightmares were another story.

"The plan, people, is for the _Luna Santa Maria_ to jump 50 kilometers above Pendragon. GN Vipers led by Tamaki will attack military installations only."

"Why? These bastards deserve the same treatment they gave us!"

"Most Britannians know nothing of what happens in the conquered countries, and they will hate us more and more if we attack the civilians. I'd rather have the moral high ground and the weapons to back it up."

Tamaki had to say it. Ron was a smart man, but then again, he led a force of thousands to take out a fleet manned by millions. And he almost won.

The Brits stood no chance.

Even if they had his Dynames Mobile Suit, it would take years for them to make Mobile Suits and GN Tau drives.

"All hands, Action Stations! Action Stations! Prepare for Jump!"

"Get to your machines. I'll be in the Morgan. Naoto, you're in charge of the Braves and ReZELs." "The whats and the whos?"

Ron activated the lights, and the resistance saw their new weapons: Braves, Jegans and ReZELs, all ready for combat.

Naoto climbed into a ReZEL, and activated the weapons and cockpit screens.

He was amazed.

Several resistance members climbed into their MSs and GN Vipers and prepped for launch.

"Operation... Bodenplate is about to begin."

"_Bodenplate_?"

"A famous last charge from Germany in the Second World War. It's fitting. _Ronald Pinkerton, ADF-X01A4 Morgan, launching_!"

Tamaki was surprised to hear Ron speak perfect Japanese.

The ship jumped above Pendragon, and the Morgan launched, followed by Naoto's ReZEL and Ohgi's Brave.

"_Strike, Strike, Strike_!"

Ohgi knew their targets: the administration building and the palace itself.

He tossed a Chakram grenade into one of the buildings and leveled it.

Only the idiots in charge of Britannia's Military High Command were killed; the civilians were still alive.

Tamaki was attacking an airbase outside Pendragon, destroying everything he could see.

"_Ha! You can't stop me! I'm Shinichiro Tamaki, the Cannon Fodder Ace, bitches_!"

Pendragon Air Force Base

Cornelia li Britannia ran over to an F-15C Eagle.

It was an older model, but a good fighter.

She hopped in to try and take out these bastards in the skies. (AN: Try and find the Zeta Gundam referance in that)

She kicked the afterburners into full gear, and took off.

One of the smaller, but faster then fuck, fighters parked itself on her tail.

The F-15C was built for air dominance, but these smaller fighters were faster and armed wth energy weapons, no less.

"Die, you bastards! Just die!"

In Tamaki's Viper

Tamaki was shooting down F-16As and F-4Es at a rate he hadn't seen in Japan.

Then he saw an F-15C take off.

He felt a pang of regret.

He flew the F-15 during the Invasion, the Mitsubitshi-built F-15CJ model.

A good fighter, but now it was his enemy.

No matter.

Ron would steal a few after they freed Japan.

He got on the Eagle's tail and fired a short burst from his twin GN Vulcans.

The Eagle danced away, and got on Tamaki's tail.

He decided to pull a Cobra.

Named after a Russian test pilot, the Pugachev's Cobra was a hard move to pull off.

But he knew the Eagle couldn't do it.

He pulled up, and the Eagle tried to match, but the Viper was more nimble.

It stood on end like an arrowhead, while the Eagle flew past at high speed.

Then Tamaki pulled down, and the Viper was back on the Eagle's ass.

He fired the GN Cannon in the nose, hitting the Eagle between the engines.

The pilot ejected, but the Eagle was gone.

Tamaki saluted the fallen fighter and returned to the ship.

With Cornelia

She ejected from her fighter, which crashed seconds later.

The pilot saluted the fighter and it's pilot, then flew off.

She returned the favor.

She had heard of a fighter pilot from Area 11 who pulled that maneuver and downed a number of their fighters.

He wasn't on the same level of fame as Todo Kyoshiro, but there was a huge price on his head, too.

Tamaki Shinichiro.

The Cannon Fodder Ace.

I know what you're thinking: Tamaki, a fighter pilot?

It was fitting, and his nickname fits, too: he usually destroys newbie pilots and when he pilots a KMF, he almost always gets blown up. But, to me, he's like Burnie Wiseman from Mobile Suit _Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket_: a pilot with promise.

And he'll get that promise from Ron's Mobile Suit training.

And Cornelia wasn't in Area 18 because the invasion hasn't happened yet.

The Order of the Black Knights will be formed, but there'll be a few changes to Code Geass.

A) Ron will build Mobile Suits and KMFs for the OOTBK (Order of the Black Knights), along with new Minotaur-IV-Class battlecruisers.

B) The Yashuman will return for the last time, being refit completely into the Battlestar Japan.

Britannia will have a naval force in space, only to suffer the same fate as the Americans at Pearl Harbor. It only seems fitting.

D) All three superpowers will have Mobile Suits. Speaking of which, i'm not going to put up MS specs anymore. It's a pain to edit.

E) There will be major changes, like Nunnally. Think Gundam Wing, when one girl was controlling all those Mobile Dolls. I'm making up for that with this.

F) for Fucked Up Beyond All Recognion, as this will be. Schneizel will get screwed by Ron and Zero, as he's never fought in space before. Then again, Ron's been doing this for most of his life and Lelouch, as I've noticed, is a fast learner.

Next Time on _Valkyrie's Flight: The Lost Sagas: Code Geass_: Ron has fun with his new Sutherland, modified into the Knightmare Frame Ouranos.

By the way:

_Morgan_: Japanese.

**Morgan**: German.

Ja Ne!


	2. Part 2

Valkyrie's Flight: The Lost Sagas: Code Geass

The Year is Cosmic Era 109. Ron has befriended a resistance group in Japan, coined Area 11 by the Holy Britannian Empire, and has begin arming them with new Mobile Suits and weapons from the universes he has been to. But Ron has also armed the superpower enemies of Britannia, and driven them the blueprints for the Sutherland he captured, to create a countermeasure against them.

SCVA-01 _Luna Santa Maria_: over Pendragon, capital of the Holy Britannian Empire

Ron was surprised. The Britannians had finally created a _Minotaur_-I-Class battlecruiser, named aptly the _Minotaur_.

Still, Ron was creating new _Minotaur_-IV-Class battlecruisers, which were far more powerful then the _Minotaur_-III, with side mounted Gottfried cannons, which were uprated to 300mm, and finally the _Centaur_-Class, with a huge number of Beam Igelstellungs and 11 Gottfrieds, with the standard one on top of the bridge, two on each wing, two on the sides of the engines, two under the same position as the top mounted ones, two under the bridge and the remaining three on the 'hammerhead' bow section.

The first ship was already under construction, named the _Fuji_, after the defaced mountain in Japan.

The resistance were wondering how they could use these ships, but Ron knew something they didn't: Lelouch Vi Britannia was alive and building up a force to take down Britannia.

All he had to do was join forces.

Lelouch's anti-Britannia force was called Die Schwartze Ritters, or The Black Knights in German, as Lelouch often spoke in to the Colonel.

The second in command was Jeremiah Gottweld, his mother's former guard.

Ron had a few ideas of how to link up their forces, but it was going to be a bitch to convince Naoto, who had hatched a plan to steal not only a poison gas capsule, but a new Britannian Mobile Suit.

It was a BGNMS-001 Dynames Mass Spec, a Mobile Suit developed from the Dynames that he lost and the F-15C Eagle fighter.

He was impressed, but only to a point.

Ron's Dart could beat the Dynames Mass Spec in both a dogfight and a Mobile Suit battle.

Still, he was impressed by the fact that they could build actual GN drives rather then Taus, although he noticed a few GNXs flying around Los Alamos.

'Guess they were testing out the Tau and actual drives before putting the DMS (Dynames Mass Spec) into production.'

He had seen modified GNXs used by the Knights of the Round, an elite within the Britannian military.

The Knight of Ten used a GN Lance that was stripped down and modified to create a particle lance, like a beam saber that could fire GN beam rounds.

He was intrigued, that was for sure.

The Colonial Fleet could modify the idea for the older GNXIIIs and new GNXIVs.

Still, he needed to bring the Schwartze Ritters, the resistance movements and the Japanese Liberation Front under one umbrella.

Lelouch needed an alias and a way to hide his identity, as Ron intended to make him the leader of the organization, while Ron headed up the Mobile Suit and KMF development and training programs.

He was content with commanding the Mobile Suit forces into battle, but he needed to forge the organization first.

Naoto agreed with that Lelouch, one of the few royals he liked, should lead, as Lelouch beat the shit out of Japan's military commanders in chess, of all things.

"You shouldn't go on the Code-R mission. Kallen would kill me."

"If the Schwartze Ritters help us out-"

"That's going to be a problem. Gottweld's stuck with the Purists, and frankly, he's only got two allies in there."

"What about the rest?"

"Stuck throughout Area 11, and abroad, in order to cause chaos in the Britannian ranks, but most are in Japan."

Ron used Area 11 and Japan interchangeably, as there were two names for the conquered country, and he was used to it.

Naoto chuckled.

"Tamaki's on the op."

"Then pull him out. He'll screw it up. He's a fighter pilot, not a black ops SEAL."

Naoto agreed.

Tamaki was loyal, and meant well, but that didn't mean he was the best choice at anything.

Put him in a ReZEL, Brave or GN Viper and he was like Ron, but put him in a Knightmare or a strike team, everything goes to hell.

"I'll put him on interception. Your GN Vipers can destroy a few Sutherlands."

"One is worth an entire army of Sutherlands. Speaking of which, I've started mass producing Glasgows."

Naoto nodded, knowing Ron's plan.

Glasgows were cheap, and Ron was outfitting them with beam weapons, like beam sabers, pistols and .50 caliber beam Vulcans.

"I want you in one of the Glasgow IIs. They're more then a match for a squadron of Sutherlands and Gloucesters."

"I'll be with Kallen, then. Matchmaking cockbiting bastard."

Ashford Academy: 0600 hours

Lelouch was getting ready for a match with a Britannian noble, and going to talk with Kallen.

And after that, Jeremiah.

Ron had put them in contact, and Jeremiah was putting together an army.

"Colonel, as much as I would like to help, and the fact that this is a very good operation helps you, but-"

"_You've got people on the inside, loyal to Marianne, and through he, you. Make Naoto's job easier_!" "Then make sure he doesn't get killed! I'll try to less the security around the DMS and Code-R, but you need to make sure he doesn't get killed!"

"_We'll meet up in the Shinjuku ghetto, and then we'll see what's inside the damned thing_."

"Alright. I've got a chess match to go to."

"_**Good luck. Bet high**_."

'German, huh?'

"**I'll see you later**."

He hopped into Revelz' bike with ease. 'Those nanites are actually helping.'

SCVA-01 _Luna Santa Maria:_ over Tokyo, former capital of Japan, current administration center for Area 11

Two _Baikal_-Class police cruisers jumped beside the ship, full to the belly with _Glasgow_ IIs.

It was early 2017 ATB, and Ron was ready to arm the resistance with hundreds of KMFs.

Of course, he was also carrying new Burai IIs, which were super-Glasgows, in a way, armed with the same weapons as the Glasgow IIs: all for the JLF. Kallen was their king, or rather, queenpin.

The DMS was a prototype, and even then, it stood no chance against Kallen's new RGM-89 Jegan. "Operation Mikoyan has begun."

92 minutes later

They did it, but they suffered for it.

Naoto was wounded, but he would live and they lost three people.

Still, they had the DMS and Code-R.

Unfortunately, a full squadron of Britannian GNXs were on their asses.

Kallen deployed in her Jegan, firing the 60mm Vulcans and beam rifle.

The GNX was an inferior MS, built for police duties now, and the Jegan was a top of the line MS, built for front line combat. It could take on a Protoss GNXIV and win.

A battle was about to begin, and guess who got caught in the middle?

Lelouch vi Britannia.

After kicking a Britannian noble's ass, they ran into the resistance, and Lelouch was launched into the cockpit of the DMS.

He got out, and landed on a spherical capsule, and activated a release sequence and it started opening. (AN: Course, we know who's in the damned thing)

SCVA-01 _Luna Santa Maria_: over Tokyo, former capital of Japan, current administration center for Area 11

"Gottweld, my comrades in the resistance have your leader with them. They've confirmed this with me, but-"

"Is Lelouch alive, Colonel?"

"He is, but they're under attack by Britannian GNXs."

"One Jegan is worth thousands of GNXIs!"

"But they also have the DMS. Send in a squadron of ReZELs, and you'll get him back."

Ron smirked.

Gottweld was an idiot, but a loyal one.

And when the time came, the Schwartze Ritters and the resistance groups would be one: the true Order of the Black Knights.

Tokyo Settlement

Lelouch looked at the girl at his feet.

'Poison gas, my unfit ass. But they didn't know.'

Then a new Mobile Suit, a GNXII, attacked the Jegan above him.

The lance confirmed it was Luciano Bradley, the Knight of Ten's Mobile Suit, but Kallen knew how to pilot a Jegan better then he did a GNXII.

The GNXII fired a burst from the GN Lance, but the Jegan took it.

The truck was run off the road, and Lelouch was knocked to the ground with the girl.

Then an Honorary Britannian, a Japanese man who betrayed his country, ran over and put a gun to his head.

But the HB wasn't going to get the chance.

A Japanese man, the same age as Lelouch, put a round into the soldier's head.

"Lelouch!"

Lelouch knew the voice, although it had changed.

Suzaku Kururugi was still alive?

The Jegan landed nearby and fired at Bradley's GNXII, crippling it.

"Damn it! Colonel Pinkerton really does want war!"

"Suzaku, why are you here?"

"I'm Colonel Pinkerton's contact on the ground. I saw everything that Britannia stands for, and frankly, the only thing worth it is death."

Ron had struck twice: once in Pendragon, the second time over in Area 18, in order to confuse the Brits.

And it worked. Suzaku had stolen two weapons: the Z-01 Lancelot, an 8th gen KMF and its' Mobile Suit counterpart, the XBMS-01 Lancelot Gundam.

The DMS was a primitive MS compared to the Lancelot, as it was developed from the GN-001 Gundam Exia and couldn't transform into a fighter.

They would refine it.

But for now the old friends could focus on not getting killed.

They ran to a Raptor with the girl, but a Sutherland blocked their escape.

Thankfully, Lelouch knew how to pilot a Raptor.

He spun up the chainguns, and opened fire.

The Sutherland was destroyed, but a SAM hit the Raptor before it could take off.

"So, you thought you could steal not only a Mobile Suit from us, but the girl? Pitiful."

The Royal Guard had caught up with them, and it wasn't going to end well.

"Kill the Eleven and the student, grab the girl and return to base."

"Yes, My Lord!"

"Shit!"

(As we all know how Lelouch gets his Geass, I'm not going to bother writing the scene, but besides Suzaku being there, and the location, everything's pretty much the same.)

Kallen's RGM-89 Jegan

Kallen had piloted the Jegan twice: on a Mobile Suit training mission over Mars and now.

Ron was one hell of a teacher if she would deal with a Knight of the Round, even a low ranking one.

Then two GNXIIIs, supplied from Colonel Pinkerton, opened fire on the GNXs and Bradley's GNXII. They were in the black and red of the Schwartze Ritters.

"So, Gottweld finally tell you guys to help?"

"_Our leader is with the DMS. We're here do get him back_."

Then said Mobile Suit started to move.

"_Schwartze Ritters, prepare for combat! We fight Britannia today_!"

"_This is Colonel Pinkerton! Kallen, until Naoto's back on his feet, follow Zero's orders_."

"Zero?"

"_The leader of the Schwartze Ritters. You know him as Lelouch Lamperouge_."

"That slacker?"

"_Look, he's done the impossible before. Now, follow his orders_!"

"_We've got trouble_!"

Two ships, modified _Nile_-Class battleships, launched a squadron of GNX Mobile Suits, and on board the command vessel _London_ was Clovis la Britannia himself.

Those ships needed to be built due to Ron's attack on Pendragon, and the attacks in Areas 6, 8, 9 and 11, and they were modified for atmospheric flight.

Then the London fired at the Shinjuku ghetto.

The cannons destroyed a number of buildings, all full of Japanese civilians.

Kallen fired at the London's starboard cannons, destroying both of them.

"_Q-1, attack the _Wellington_! I'll handle the _London!"

Lelouch...

She didn't hate him, as he was angry at Britannia for some reason.

But to call her by a codename when the Colonel said he already knew her name?

Then again, the radio freqs could be tapped.

"Understood, Zero."

"_Engage_!"

The DMS fired a ten round burst from the rifle, then transformed into the F-15C mode.

The twin GN Vulcans ripped hole in the _London's_ hull, followed by shots from a GNXIII's GN Lance. Kallen's Jegan ripped off the bridge's ceiling, and the 60mm Vulcans killed every man on the bridge. The _Wellington_ went down in Tokyo Bay, in flames.

The _London_ was no better off.

In fact, it was worse.

Ron, who had done nothing for the past year, decided to kill things with the Morgan.

Twin MZ-121Z beam rifles ablazing, followed by the infamous DRAGOONs and Ultra Fangs that were the Colonel's calling card.

Of course, Ron wasn't done.

And he wasn't alone.

Clovis' sister, Cornelia li Britannia, had launched an attack on the JLF GHQ in Narita a few days earlier, and Colonel Pinkerton told them that the only way to defeat Britannia was to join the Schwartz Ritters, and the only way to do that was for Katase to resign command to Zero.

Colonel Pinkerton was a better tactician by far, and Katase relented.

Lelouch was in charge, and Ron was keen on being the fifth in command.

On the battlefield, death was a constant, and Ron's weapons of war-the ADF-X01A4 Morgan and CKMF-X01 Ouranos-were armed to the teeth.

Ron had a few things he stole from the Camelot team, including the MVS, VARIS rifle, FLOAT system and the Energy Wing prototypes.

And he was ready to test the former three with the Ouranos.

The modified Sutherland was named after the child-husband of Gaia, and the father of the Titans.

In a sense, it was named after him.

He had ran into his daughter twice, and it was the year CE 111, but here, time had reversed back to CE 109.

"Haro, take control of the Morgan, and launch the Ouranos."

"_Copy! Copy_!"

Ron hopped out and his first Knightmare caught him, landing him in the cockpit.

"Colonel Ronald Pinkerton, CKMF-X01 Ouranos, engaging!"

The FLOAT system activated, and Ron chuckled.

His VARIS also doubled as a beam rifle, thanks to the second barrel.

He was shot at by another Knightmare with a VARIS.

The second Lancelot, dubbed the Club Type by the Schwartz Ritters, was piloted by Cecile, the Pudding Earl's assistant.

"Suzaku, get your ass over here!"

Nile-Class battleship BSBB-51 _London_

Clovis was annoyed.

That damned Mobile Suit-the ADF-X01 Morgan?-was destroying everything in sight!

"Take out that Mobile Suit!"

"We can't! The damned thing's too fast!" Then the Dynames pointed the GN rifle at the bridge. "NO!" The 152mm rifle destroyed the bridge, and everything on it, even Clovis.

The ship went down, and the GN Tau drives powering the ship exploded, destroying it.

On the ground

There was a full-blown Knightmare battle on the ground, and Ron's MVS Beam Sabers (Based on the Masurao's beam saber/physical sword hybrid) were ripping the Sutherlands apart.

Then Suzaku finally arrived.

"I've got twice the equipment I need! Half this crap is for your KMF! Take it!"

Ron detached one of the FLOAT units, and equipped it to the Lancelot, turning it into the Lancelot Conquestia, and handing over two MVS Beam Sabers, plus a VARIS.

"Engage!"

Both Knightmares ran at the Britannians, and the Lancelot Club.

Of course, the Brits were in full retreat.

"Fall back! We've won! RTB, RFN!"

Ron took off, docked with the Morgan, got back to his Mobile Suit and jumped to his ship.

His first KMF sortie was a complete success.

And a damned good one, too!

"_Long live Japan_!"

Two weeks later

Ron smirked.

"An Orbital tower?"

It was over Honolulu, Hawaii, over Pearl Harbor, to be exact.

His new CO, in a black cape and mask, walked over. It was Zero, leader of the newly formed Order of the Black Knights, made of Britannian renegades, JLF holdovers and ex-resistance members. Standing beside him was Suzaku Kururugi, sixth in command, and XO of the Luna Santa Maria. "Colonel, report." "Looks like the retards built an orbital tower in Hawaii, over Pearl Harbor. Schneizel's got to be on crack to think we wouldn't take out his new space fleet. Minotaur-IIs, IIIs, Niles, Baikals and Volgas: just like December the Seventh, 1941."

Suzaku got it.

The attack on the US military base in Pearl Harbor during the Second World War.

Ron always compared the actions of the commanders there to his own, and he noticed that he was more Japanese then American, as he was always prepared, even in peace, while the Americans were caught off guard and napping.

To him, it was sickening to be unready for anything, even the unexpected.

In this case, it would give him great pleasure to give the Britannians the Yamamoto Treatment, as he called it.

"Colonel, what is the status of the new Mobile Suits you've built?"

"Tamaki's Wing Zero is ready, along with your command unit, 00 Raiser. And Suzaku might like this."

A holographic screen showed another 00 Gundam, but developed from the Lancelot.

"GNB-0000L 00 Lancelot Gundam. Basically the Lancelot with 00's weapons and powerdrive." "Damn. You're good."

"My job. Rakshata's is in KMF development; mine is in everything else."

"I think not, Colonel. You should work together more often."

"Not my job. My private KMFs are my own."

He had to rebuild the Ouranos into the Cronus, and it was more like a KMF version of the Stealth Freedom.

"So, ready to test our new fleet?"

"Very much so, Colonel. I hope this won't end up like the last time?"

"That thing's only got military personnel, and they don't stand a chance in hell."

Pearl Harbor Orbital Tower

Schneizel el Britannia sighed as he boarded the _Utah_.

The _Minotaur_-II was the second ship of her class, and his new personal flagship. With him with the Knights of Ten and Three and their new Mobile Suits.

Bradley's was based on GN-001 Gundam Exia, and Gino Weinberg's was just the GN-003 Gundam Kyrios.

"So, do you think those assholes will show up again?"

"They will. They've done enough damage. I think they'll attack the ships, but rather the facilities on the surface."

"Either way, they will die and pay for my disgrace!"

"Calm down, Luciano. With our new Gundams, they don't stand a chance!"

Then the tower rocked from a missile hitting it.

"What the hell?"

Outside, the Black Knights were launching Mobile Suits, Mobile Armors and everything they could get pilots in into the fight.

Exus and Gells-Ghe Mobile Armors opened fire and destroyed a number of harbor facilities, and Tamaki's Wing Zero was aiming at the _Minotaur_-III-Class _Arizona_.

"_High Mega Cannon, firing_!"

The Twin Buster Rifles tore a hole in the Arizona's hull, then the ship itself exploded.

"Get to your machines, gentlemen."

The two Knights of the Round ran to their Mobile Suits.

"This is going to hell."

SCVA-01 _Luna Santa Maria_: Pearl Harbor Orbital Tower

The battle was going well.

Too well.

"Be on guard. I've got a bad feeling about this."

Then two contacts appeared on DRADIS.

"I knew it! Two Gundam-types! Looks like the Knights of the Round have come to play!"

Kallen's Susanowo looked at the pair.

"_I'll take them out_!"

"No. Leave them to me. I will deal with them myself."

Ron walked to the hanger and hopped into the Morgan.

The Knights were mostly children with military equipment.

They were easy targets.

He launched out and locked onto the Kyrios.

"_You must be Colonel Pinkerton_!"

"Gino Weinberg, Knight of Three. Of course, I'm 94 years old and have the right to pilot a Mobile Suit, being a real career military officer, while you're just a _kid_ playing soldier."

That pissed him off.

Kyrios rushed at the Morgan.

Mistake wasn't the word for it.

The A4 Morgan was a 12th Gen MS; the Kyrios was only 3rd.

Ron switched the GN Sword II Kai into Sword Mode and hacked off the claw on the left arm.

The Kyrios transformed, but two shots from the MK-121Z crippled it beyond repair.

Then there was the Vampire's Exia. Blocking a strike with the GN Sword III Kai, the head slowly turned to look at the Knight of Ten's MS.

"You do realize, of course, that this means war."

"At least one of us is going to die!"

Ron launched his Fangs.

"Yes. You."

Retard didn't notice until it was too late.

And even then, his suit was crippled and he was dead.

The Fangs returned to the side mounted launchers.

Then a GN particle blast hit the Morgan, but the Geschmeidig Panzer blocked the shot from damaging the GN drives.

Anya Alstriem was piloting the GN-005 Virtue that just shot at him.

"_Recharging GN particles. Targeting ADF-X01 Morgan_."

"It's _ADF-X01A4,_ you stupid bitch!"

Ron charged at the Virtue, while Anya simply put up a GN field.

This had to prove that they were idiots.

Everyone knew that a GN Sword could go through a GN field.

Ron hacked the GN Bazooka to pieces, and used the railguns to destroy a few pieces of the Full Armor enclosing the Gundam.

But it looked to be that Virtue wasn't just armor plating in this case, but a full on Mobile Suit!

"_Falling back. Colonel, your image is recorded_."

'Bitch must have a memory problem. Oh well. Not my problem.'

Ron turned back, and saw that the three _Minotaur_-I-Mod.2a carriers had launched a few Mobile Suits.

Then again, they were named _Yorktown_, _Hornet_ and _Enterprise_.

Ron aimed his weapons at the column holding up the harbor.

"Trans-Am Full Burst!"

This wouldn't work with the AD Orbital Towers, but the AD ones were 100 kilometers wide.

This was barely 10.

He fired, and the tower fell quickly, bringing down all but one ship.

The _Utah_ had managed to break free of the harbor and escape.

This is a total AU, yes, but think about it.

The Dynames had data on crystal technology, ship specs, Mobile Suit blueprints, and even FTL drive technology and wouldn't Schneizel make warships that could travel in space if he could? I know it's an old plot, but it's better then my first idea: let the Morgan get captured and Ron tries to get it back.

And Suzaku not being in the Britannian military? Ron blackmailed him with his father's death.

Total asshole.

And a number of things won't happen: the SAZ, for example. Euphiemia won't meet Suzaku until she defects. And C.C? Ron'll meet her later.

Next Time, on _Valkyrie's Flight: The Lost Sagas: Code Geass_: Schneizel learns not to screw with the most powerful man on the planet: Colonel Ronald Pinkerton.

Ja Ne!


	3. Part 3 Valkyrie's Flight

Valkyrie's Flight: The Lost Sagas: Code Geass

The Year is Cosmic Era 109. With the defeat suffered at Ron's hands, Schneizel el Britannia prepares to rebuild the Britannian Navy. But as he is about to figure out, challenging the Order of the Black Knights is going to be a royal whore.

IBSCVA-12 _Utah_: 2 kilometers above Pendragon, capital of the Holy Britannian Empire

"Every ship can be rebuilt, but we've got a problem. These were taken by space telescopes in Arizona." Schneizel looked at them.

"The Black Knights are on _Mars_?"

"Their ship and Mobile Suit manufacturing facilities are, at least."

"Damn."

He knew taking out the Black Knights production facility would be a bitch, but _Mars_?

"Fuck!"

"My sentiments indeed, your highness. But Colonel Pinkerton's our biggest problem."

"Why?"

"He's rallied the Chinese Federation into a frenzy. They've hated us for years, and Colonel Pinkerton's supplying Mobile Suits to them."

"And we've barely gotten the GNXIII into production!"

The Second Prince scowled.

Colonel Ronald Pinkerton was a royal pain in the ass, and his _Minotaur_-IVs were wiping the floor with the Britannian _Minotaur_-IIIs.

"Can the _Utah_ jump?"

"Yes, but it's a bad idea. He's got a fleet of _Minotaur_-IVs in orbit, and he's bought in an unidentified ship. We don't know what it will do."

"Then we wait until the fleet is repaired. Damn it!"

Mars: Order of the Black Knights Mobile Suit Factory and Shipyard

Ron looked at the hulk that was the Battlestar _Yashuman_.

It was ripped and torn in thousands of places, but salvageable.

"So, why are we rebuilding this piece of junk?"

Ron turned on his heel and looked at Todo.

"That 'piece of junk' is my child! I practically gave birth to the _Valkyrie_-Class Battlestar! You should be honored!"

"Really?"

"No force I worked with ever used a Battlestar. I had to design and build other warships for them. The _Yashuman_ is now the property of the Order of the Black Knights, and after her reconstruction and refit, she will deserve her new name."

"New name?"

"_Japan_, my friend. The Battlestar _Japan_."

Todo was amazed. A ship was being named after their country? And according to Ron, it would be the most powerful ship in the fleet.

He was making sure that it was impossible to destroy, via assimilation by the ELS or his prototype Sakuradite bombs.

The Morgan had similar shielding, but less powerful, as until now, only he could make the weapons.

Schneizel, however, could now make Sakuradite and make the bombs.

In fact, intel suggested that he'd already made one and called the prototype FLEJIA, after a Norse goddess: the one of fertility if he remembered correctly.

'He may be an asshole, but he chose a good name.'

Ron adopted the name for the weapons he produced, and the Japan would be the first ship to carry them.

"Colonel, we've got three contacts inbound. Brit IFF."

"Classification?"

"Looks like...Gollem-Class."

The _Gollems_ were crude outgrowths of the _Minotaur_-III-Class, nothing like the graceful _Centaurs_, but Ron digressed.

They were based on the _Loki_, a prototype Dominion battlecruiser, and the _Minotaur_-III. The prototypes, the _Gollem_, _Ogre_ and _Titan_, were more then a match for the _Minotaur_-IVs under Ron's command, but Ron had the Morgan and Zero.

Bastard was a miracle worker, and he was damned good at his miracles.

"All vessels, charge Yamato cannons and prepare to fire."

"Sir, I've got a white flag from the _Titan_. CO claims to be a Euphiemia li Britannia."

"The Hidden Princess. Stand down to Condition Three. Zero, Suzaku, please meet me on board the Luna Santa Maria. It appears we have a royal defector."

"_We're on our way_."

IBSCVA-53 _Titan:_ Euphiemia li Britannia commanding

The Titan was a crude ship, nothing like Schneizel's _Avalon_-Class floatships.

But it was designed to use Britannian FTL drives, which were crude but functional.

"Ma'am, we're being hailed by the _Luna Santa Maria_." Euphie sighed.

"Put Zero up."

The faces of Suzaku Kururugi, Colonel Ronald Pinkerton and Zero appeared on screen.

"_You weren't kidding, Colonel_."

"Zero, I am former Third Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire, Euphiemia li Britannia. I'm defecting to the Black Knights. My crew is-"

"_If they want to join, so be it. If not, they can leave_."

"They were members of Marianne's Royal Guard, and they want the one responsible for her death bought to justice."

"Fine by us."

"Ma'am, twelve ships just jumped in, Britannian IFF. The command ship is the _Cyclops_."

"Schneizel. Colonel-"

"_We know. We've got something for him_."

Then she saw a Mobile Armor launch from the _Luna Santa Maria_.

It was the METEOR MR1, armed with new FLEJIA warheads.

"Die, motherfuckers!"

Six were launched from the Cylon-designed MIRV launchers used on the Colonies 40 years earlier. (AN: To understand what I'm talking about, watch _Battlestar Galactica: The Plan_. Great movie, and greater plot)

Euphie watched as the Sakuradite nukes exploded, destroying most of the enemy Britannian fleet.

Only three ships, including the _Cyclops_, survived.

But before they were destroyed, the _Minotaurs_ launched every Mobile Suit they had.

As every one could carry 50 Mobile Suits and the _Gollem_ carried 200, the forces against the Black Knights were 800 to 1, and the one was the Morgan. But Morgan alone was worth 1000 Mobile Suits.

With the METEOR MR1, it was worth the entire Londo Bell fleet circa UC 0093.

The Morgan launched the DRAGOONs mounted on the METEOR's frame and targeted the entire enemy fleet.

"_FULL BURST_!"

With 40 DRAGOONs and a large number of beam cannons, most of the Brit MSs were wiped out.

The rebuilt Kyrios and Virtue barely survived the attack, as none of the weapons designed to punch through GN fields were pointed at Virtue and the Kyrios hid behind it.

"_Is he gone_?"

"_Shut up, you baby. Engage the Morgan_."

Then railgun rounds-designed to go through GN fields, I might add-damaged the Virtue, and the now angry Knight of Six-a damn near-impossible feat-fired on the Morgan, but the Mobile Suit dodged the fire.

Then a beam cut through the space between the Brit and Colonial MSs, and Ron knew what it was.

After all, it nearly destroyed the A3: a GNZ-003 Gadessa.

"_Shit_!"

Then the pilot appeared on the Morgan's screen.

It was the Third Princess, Euphiemia li Britannia.

"_What the hell_?"

"_My sister's a KMF pilot, and I'm good at piloting Mobile Suits_."

"_Fucking Newtypes...They just won't leave me alone_..."

"_I'll deal with the Virtue_."

"_Then the kid is mine_."

The Knight of Six was pissed off-Ron must've caught her at that time of the month-(No offence to my female readers...if I still have any...) and she was forced to deal with a defecting royal?

Her blood was boiling now.

"_DIE!"_

The Gadessa dodged the angry girl's shot with ease, then returned in kind. The difference? Ron disabled Anya's GN field.

The Gadessa didn't need it, as it was fast enough to dodge most attacks.

FA Gundams weren't designed for mobility, but protection and firepower.

But the Gadessa had a 225mm GN High Mega Cannon, and without a GN field, the Virtue was a literal sitting duck.

The Virtue was destroyed, and Anya bailed out.

Ron was having a fun time with the Kyrios, and I'm not kidding: Ron was enjoying himself.

The Twins were blazing MPC fire at the Kyrios, and the fighter-type dodged with ease, but only because Ron let him.

"_DRAGOONs! Destroy him_!"

Gino ejected from the Kyrios, making it back to the _Cyclops_, and his MS was destroyed.

The Brit fleet jumped away.

Three days later

Cornelia was livid.

Her sister was missing, presumed dead on board the ship she was inspecting, as it was stolen by rebels who had defected to the Black Knights.

Still, they were losing their hold on Area 11, and the fact that three of their _Gollem_-Class battlecarriers were now in the hands of the enemy, and now Euphie was missing!

What's next?

Lelouch vi Britannia showing up alive?

Then two missiles hit her ship, the _Minotaur_-III-Class _Marianne vi Britannia_.

She started to curse her extremely bad luck.

Orbit of Mars: December 7th, ATB 2018

Ron looked at the jump plots.

"All ships show green on all fronts, Colonel. Zero, permission to jump?" Zero chuckled.

"8 years we've waited for this day. And I've been anxious. Can we beat Britannia? Maybe, with the force of the Morgan and the _Japan_!"

"_Long live Japan_!"

"Cry Havoc! And Let Slip the Dogs of War! Engage!"

"All vessels, jump! Repeat, jump!"

The fleet jumped into the atmosphere.

_Minotaur_-III-Class IBSCVA-69 _Arizona_, above Area 11

Schneizel was thinking. Strategy didn't matter with Colonel Pinkerton, as his Morgan could wipe out any Mobile Suit that ran into it. And Zero was his equal in strategy. Those two should never have met, but in this case...He was screwed. And he knew it.

Even his uncle, V.V, was sending help with KMFs and DMSs.

Most of the Knights of the round were there, too, and Gino was ready for payback.

Everyone just stayed away from Anya.

Their new MSs-GN-003 Kyrios Tristan and GN-007 Mordred Seravee-were ready for combat, and soon, the Black Knights would quake in fear of the Knight of One's BGN-0000 00 Gawain.

The entire Round Table was coming to Area 11.

"Your Highness, an entire fleet of warships just jumped into the atmosphere! IFF confirms Order of the Black Knights!"

He looked to the Knights of Three and Six.

"We'll take care of them!" (For a battle theme, try _Envoy from Jupiter_ from _Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Awakening of the Trailblazer_)

"Damn it! All MS teams, engage the Black Knights!"

"Yes, Your Majesty!"

Unfortunately, an old enemy of Ron's was back.

Thousands of metal objects hit the Britannian fleet, and half of the fleet was destroyed.

"_Fucking ELS won't leave me alone! Train AA guns on any object not showing Brit or Black Knights IFF_!"

Kallen's new JGAT-X606A Guren Gundam looked up and saw hundreds of thousands of ELS coming down on them.

Ashford Academy

Revelz got in his new BGNMS-01A Dynames Mass Spec Production Model, with Milly and Shirley in the cockpit behind him.

Nunnally was in the belly pod with Sayoko.

The DMSPM was won from a bet with a Britannian Mobile Suit manufacturer, and he was using it to ferry people from the settlement to the Chinese Federation, to avoid getting killed, with him and the Student Council being the last to go.

Unfortunately, the huge unidentified flying metal objects were gunning for them.

The Britannians and Black Knights were both shooting at themselves and the ELS, and they were going to join the fight, willingly or not.

"Sorry, guys, but they need help!"

The DMSPM was more based on the GN-006 Cherubim, and thus had GN Bits.

"Launching GN Bits, firing GN Sniper Rifle!"

The DMSPM turned and shot down an ELS GNXIII, and nearly got assimilated by an ELS Strike Dagger.

Fortunately, 00 Lancelot shot down the ELS MS.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, we're just fine! Thanks!"

Then the 00 Lancelot was hit a number of times by ELS forms.

The Morgan turned it's deathly gaze on 00 Lancelot.

"Full Burst!"

The poor MS was crippled beyond repair and the pilot likely dead.

"Colonel! Why did you destroy Suzaku's Mobile Suit?"

"It was either that, or let him be assimilated."

Then 00 Raiser fired on the Morgan, but the seasoned Colonel dodged every shot.

"So, betraying me?"

"You murdered Suzaku!"

"Well, all I need is this. Trans-Am Burst!"

A field of green GN particles surrounded Area 11, and soon every ELS, from the assimilated Minotaurs of the Imperial Britannian Navy Space Forces to the natural forms they usually took, were under his control.

Revelz opened fire on the Morgan, but evey shot never connected, as Ron blocked them with his lightwave shield.

"Fall back! Fall the fuck back!"

IBSCVA-69 _Arizona_

"The Knights of the Round are here, sir!"

The ID codes of the Knight of One's 00 Gawain, the Knight of Nine's ZGMF-X23S Saviour and the Knight of Twelve's GAT-X105E Strike Noir appeared on the screen.

Then a huge number of ELS forces rushed at them.

The two lesser knights were taken out easily, but the GN-0000-based 00 Gawain held them off long enough for a number of Britannian and Black Knights forces to escape.

In the end, however, the Knight of One was taken out.

But they weren't dead.

Ron wouldn't kill valuable pilots.

They were taken to the _Luna Santa Maria_, which jumped away.

General POV

The Knights of the Round picked up the 00 Lancelot and ran toward the Arizona.

Then the _Japan's_ FLEJIA launchers opened up.

"_Shut them down_!"

"_We can't! Colonel Pinkerton's hacked the controls_!"

Dozens of the weapons hit Toyko and the surrounding area.

"_Uh-oh. All vessels, jump to Mars! The planet's going to blow_!"

And Zero was proven right.

The crust was cracking open, and everyone on the planet was going to die.

Then a Brave launched from the Japan.

"_C.C, where are you going_?"

"_Back to my husband, the good Colonel. After all, he is a true Innovator_."

"_You were Hiling Care all this time_?"

"_Being sent back in time wasn't pretty, Lelouch, but my loyality was always to Ron, never you_."

Mars: 5 days later

Earth had been turned into the third Char, and the survivors were furious.

Ron was trying to save them by trying to kill Suzaku, as he was almost assimilated by the ELS, but Zero took it the wrong way.

Then again, Ron never liked Suzaku, and was trying to get rid of him.

Schneizel was surprised to see his little brother alive and well, along with his two sisters, (Cornelia being captured less then a year ago) but now they had nothing left.

"We could contact the Colonial Fleet. They've got the reputation for letting other people join them."

"We're using the Colonial's IFF!" Lloyd shrugged.

"I'll rewrite it. Britannian IFF is different from the Colonel's."

"I see. Do it. Rakshata, are those trans-universal FTL drives ready?"

"We can jump to Cosmic Era Earth at any time."

Then Kallen walked in.

"The Guren's trashed. Those ELS bastards destroyed the GN Radient Surger."

"Well, Ron did let them go after he hacked the Japan's FLEJIA launcher and fired those warheads."

"And C.C betrayed us, as well! Bitch just happened to be Colonel Pinkerton's wife!"

"Time travel sucks."

Then Lelouch gaped.

"Oh, shit!"

Earth: January 1st, CE 112

The Battlestars _Galactica_ and _Pegasus_ hovered above MESSIAH Station, vanguards of the Colonial Fleet's GHQ.

Fleet Admiral Kira Yamato sighed. Why did Admiral Adama give him the job of commanding the Colonial Fleet?

He liked the Old Man-seriously, who didn't?-but he didn't want command of the Fleet, even though he was the next in line.

"_Because you are the best at what you do, Kira. That's why you're my XO_."

When the man known and loved as the Old Man of _Galactica_ died, it was of a broken heart.

Roslin died shortly after the Colonial Civil War, and the original _Galactica_ was long gone by then.

His two girls were gone.

In fact, he died only a year after Zeus Avalonia died of a heart attack and brain stroke.

The Old Bastard had driven everyone away trying to find the most hated man in the universe, and those caused his death.

Only a few people showed up at his funeral, including Admiral Adama and his next of kin, Nova and Maria.

The only Adamas left were Lee, his wife Dualla and their children.

"Admiral, we have a number of contacts in range: most of them are _Minotaur_-Class, but a few are _Baikal_ and _Nile_-Class. Sir, one of them is the _Yashuman_!"

Kira's eyes widened to the point of nearly popping out of his head.

The _Yashuman_ was an old, out-of-date ship, but it was normally was the flagship of Colonel Ronald Pinkerton.

"Action Stations! Condition One throughout the fleet!"

"Wait! Sir, I'm getting a white flag from the _Yashuman_, claiming to be the Battlestar _Japan_, flagship of the Order of the Black Knights. Someone named Zero would like to speak with you."

"Put him through."

And that's the end of _The Lost Sagas_, as we all know how this all ends.

But the _THAB_ saga isn't over yet!

Thor's Ascent will cover the events of _After War Gundam X, Gundam F91_ and finally _Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Awakening of the Trailblazer_.

And before I go for the next little while, I've got a few challenges for you, my fellow authors.

Challenge One: _Code Geass/Dead Space_ crossover. Lelouch and the Black Knights somehow get on board the _Ishimura_, and are forced to deal with not only Necromorphs and hallucinations of dead loved ones, but Cornelia's forces and the Geass Order. Will the Black Knights survive?

Challenge Two: _Red vs. Blue/Code Geass_: after the 100th episode, our friends are sent into a world where giant machines called Knightmare Frames rule supreme on the battlefield. Will the Britannians and the Order of the Black Knights survive the madness that is the Reds and Blues, or will they just crive everyone insane, including the 98th Emperor of Britannia and his son, Lelouch?

Challenge Three: _Resident Evil/Halo_: Chris, Sheva, Jill and Josh are sent into the future and into another war, this time with humanity's fate in the balance. But they aren't the only ones: Wesker's still alive, and wants Complete Galactic Saturation. Can they stop Wesker and the Covenant, or will Wesker and the Flood destroy them all?

Challenge Four: _Red vs. Blue/Dead Space_: During the events of Chapter 14 in Reconstruction, Wash discovers the reason behind the AIs: they were created by the Director to study a device called...the Blue Marker. Now he needs to find this Blue Marker and destroy it...but only with the help of the idiots who just won't die!

I'd be honored if anyone picked one to write about, and I'm particularly proud of the _CG/RvB _and_ DS/RvB_ crossovers.

But for now, I must go, as I've got a few stories to write and I'd rather update with more then one chapter!

Next Time, on my newest story, the _Halo/Code Geass_ crossover _Hero's Comeback_: The Chief ends up in a strange world, and he has to help the Order of the Black Knights in order to get home!

Ja Ne, my readers and friends!


End file.
